Curse of the Shadows
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Ummmm...Long story/summary short...Atem and Bakura have to play the Ultimate Game to free their lights from a sinister figure with a grudge against them.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi

"I think I'm going to call it a night guys," I said picking up my textbooks. "I've got to finish that book before it's due."

"We'll be there to pick you up for a day out," Tristan said.

"Ok," I said before leaving.

I started on my short walk from Tristan's house to my home. I had to cut through the park that was just a few blocks away from the house. As I entered the park, a dark figure appeared. "Who are you," I said suddenly scared of whoever or whatever this thing was. It said nothing but flew over to where I was standing. It reached into my chest and pulled Yami out, laughing all the while. Before blacking out from the pain I heard running footsteps.

Joey

Yugi forgot a textbook at Tristan's and I figured that I'd take it to him. I cut through the park, knowing that Yug did the same to get home quickly. I heard his screams when I was passing the fountain and took off running. I had gotten to the clearing when I saw a shadow pulling Yugi and the Pharaoh apart. This was painful for the both of them since Yugi had passed out. "Let my friends go, ya creep," I called out to the laughing figure.

"You may have this one," it said throwing Atem into the nearest fountain. "But I keep the boy."

"How's 'bout this, you don't get any of them," I yelled.

"I'd save the spirit before he drowns," it said, "I'll contact him shortly." With this last remark, the thing vanished.

I fished the Pharaoh out of the fountain and helped him home.

Yugi

I woke up in darkness and felt like something was missing. Then it hit me, Yami was gone. Forcefully and painfully ripped away from me by something that gave off an air of malevolence. I was suddenly blinded by a sudden light, "I see my prisoner is awake. Good, I've need of you."

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into another room. "I can't have you getting away," he said while chaining me to a table. "Now stay here while I call your friends.

Atem

I woke up in Yugi's bed, feeling alone. Yugi was gone, stolen from me by a shadowy figure. I heard the phone ring and Joey's voice answering it.

Moments later, he came upstairs and said that that was the kidnapper. "He said that he's going to give Yugi back, but that we have to meet him at the Domino Pier Warehouse number 09."

"This has to be a trap," I said bluntly.

Joey called the others and we took off for the pier to rescue Yugi.

Yugi

"Your little friends are coming for you," my captor gloated, "I told them that I'll give you back."

"So you're going to set me free then," I asked hoping that this was the case.

"Not in this condition," he said reaching over to touch my forehead and heart with his clawed hands. "You're going to be a part of a game."

Tea

We got to the pier in time to hear screams coming from Warehouse 09. Joey and Tristan broke down the door. We all noticed that Yugi has been strapped to a table and that his kidnapper was shocking him. "I see you're here for the boy. I'll take my leave now, but I'll contact you within the day."

The man vanished, leaving Yugi unconscious on the table. I ran over and checked his pulse, "He's alright, but his pulse is a little fast."

After freeing him from the restraints, Joey carried Yugi to Tristan's car, "Let's get him home so he can rest.

Two Days later…

Atem

Yesterday, Yugi was in so much pain that I had him stay in bed and rest. He didn't like the idea of missing out on a day of fun, but he stayed in bed. He fell asleep off and on, so I had everyone priomise to come by later when he was up to company.

I sat by Yugi's side through the night as he was tossing and turning when I checked on him. About five in the morning his temperature flared and he lay very still. I was so worried for him that I stayed by his side after making sure he was still breathing. He finally awoke at noon, yawning. I noticed that his teeth looked different. "Yugi, could you open your mouth again," I asked. "I wanted to check something."

"Umm, ok," Yugi said opening his mouth. I looked closer and my suspicions were confirmed, his teeth had changed. His canines were a little longer and the rest of them were shaped differently.

"Thank you, aibou," I said. "You didn't bite your cheeks or tongue when you were being shocked last night."

"I hurt all over though, Yami," Yugi said as shadows appeared in the room. "What's that, Yami?"

"I have no idea, Yugi," I answered.

The shadows formed a familiar cloaked figure. "What did you do to my hikari," I demanded to know.

"Just what I did to the Thief's hikari a few days ago. Only his transformation was a bit more painful," it said, gloating. "I'll spare your light the pain and speed things along."

As he said this, his arm stretched out and I followed the direction of it and realized that it was pointing at Yugi. Before I could do anything, Yugi cried out, first in fear as shadows wrapped him in a cloak of darkness and then in pain. I could only sit there in shock and stare in horror as the dark ball of shadows shrunk in size and Yugi's screams of pain were silenced. The shadows dissipated, leaving behind a small, still form in Yugi's place.

"I'll come back in five days to pick him up in preparation for our games and to give you the rules," the cloaked figure said, "Since I already know who you and your friends are it would only be polite that you knew my name. It's Shade. Take care of your 'little hikari'."

With this he vanished in a swirl of shadows. After he left, I went over to Yugi's bed to get a closer look at the small form lying on the blankets. It was a small black puppy. "Oh, Yugi," I said as I pick up his small figure.

He whimpered in his sleep, as if in pain, as I carefully lift him. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." I hold him close and head to the front door to answer it. Joey and Tea had come to check on Yugi.

Tea notices Yugi in my arms, "What a cute puppy, Atem. When did you and Yugi get him?"

"We don't have a puppy," I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"Then what do you call that thing in your arms," Joey asked. That's when he and Tea noticed my tears.

"What's the matter, Atem," Tea asked.

"This isn't a puppy, guys," I say not really believing myself. "It's Yugi."


	2. Chapter 2

It's the Great Valley! I found it, I fooouund it!  
-Cera (Land Before Time)

Though I didn't find something like that, I found the long-lost notes/outline for this story! I'm so excited! Now I can continue unhindered…or until I somehow manage to misplace the notes again. I wish there was some cure for forgetfulness, or some magic to recover lost items, but alas, that may never happen. Oh well…On with the latest chapter!

Joey

"This isn't a puppy, guys," Atem said distressed. "It's Yugi."

"That can't be Yug," I said, not believing him.

"It is," he said now crying, holding the small ball closer. "A person named Shade cursed him and now he's a puppy."

His tears landed on the puppy's face and woke it up. When it opened its eyes, Tea and I had no choice but to accept the truth. Its eyes were a very familiar amethyst and very innocent, eyes that only belonged to Yugi.

Yugi

I felt something hit my face and it woke me up. I really wanted to sleep, but the bed was shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Joey and Tea. I looked around to see what was making the bed shake and realized that I wasn't in a bed, I was in Yami's arms and he was crying.

I decided to just stay as still as possible until Yami stopped crying. Very little upset him, so whatever caused me so much pain really hurt him as well. I couldn't help but wonder what Yami was crying for, but when I tried to contact him, I wasn't able to get through.

Tea

The puppy in Atem's arms woke up and looked at him, but just lay there. I couldn't help but notice that it had Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes. I reach out to stroke his forehead and he closed his eyes. Joey was watching the scene, "Yug?"

The puppy's eyes shot open and looked right at us. I was shocked when it nodded as if in response. Atem stopped crying and looked down at the puppy in his arms, "I'm so sorry Yugi. You shouldn't have gone through so much pain."

"So why'd this Shade person do this to our friend," Joey asked.

Atem shook his head, "Aside from saying that he was going to take Yugi in five days, he mentioned something about a game and giving us a chance to get them back. He's also done the same thing to Ryou."

Yugi looked straight at Atem when he said this. "I think he wants to go see Ryou," Tea said.

Yugi nodded. I suggested that we go to the pet store that I passed by on my way over and get Yugi a collar and tag in case someone tried to take him away or he got lost. Tea picked out an pale amethyst collar for Yugi while I used the little cash I had to make Yugi a tag. I made sure to make it so that when he returned to normal, he could use it on his schoolbag. Tea thought it was a good idea. After we paid for Yugi's collar, the cashier wished us luck with our puppy. After we left the pet store, we ran into Tristan. "Hey guys," he said. "Where's Yugi?" Tea and I looked at the bundle that Atem had in his arms. "You can't be serious," Tristan stated.

We told him what Atem told us earlier.

Atem

I refused to let Yugi go for a moment, unsure of how he was taking everything. I thought I felt a nudge from him earlier, but then again it could be a headache.

_*Can I walk for a bit, Yami?*_

_**Yugi?**_

_*Yes?*_

_**Why didn't you speak to me earlier?**_

_*I tried to talk to you earlier, but your thoughts were so mixed-up.*_

_**Sorry about that. Are you alright?**_

_*So far, so good. No dog desires to chase things or stuff like that. Could you put me down? I want to try and walk.*_

I set him on the ground as I told the others what he wanted. We watched as he tried to stand. After a few moments, he got that part figured out and decided to try walking. Yugi fell over almost immediately.

_*Ouch! I'm alright.*_

Tea went to pick him up.

_*I can do this. Please let me try.*_

I passed this on to the others and Tea nodded. A few minutes passed and Yugi finally figured out how to walk on his own. He asked that I let him walk, so we let him. About five blocks from Ryou's a truck passed through a puddle of water. Yugi wound up getting doused in the cascade.

_*C-c-cc-cold. Y-y-y-yami, I'm f-f-f-re-e-e-e-z-in-n-n-g.*_

Joey had taken his jacket off, "Here ya go, Yug." He wrapped Yugi up in it, "There. That should help ya warm up."

He handed Yugi over to me and we continued our trek to Ryou's. Just as we got to Ryou's street, I noticed that my hikari had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile, even as a puppy, Yugi could fall asleep so easily. Once we got to our destination, Tea knocked on the door.

"Don't you even think about touching my food while I'm gone…So what if it's burnt? The burnt stuff's good for you. That's what they want you to believe."

Apparently Bakura's mistreating Ryou _again_. The front door was thrown open, "What do you want bakas? I was enjoying my food when you four interrupted."

Bakura

I was interrupted from my breakfast by the baka Pharaoh and his pathetic friends. I glared at Ryou "Don't you even think about touching my food while I'm gone…"

_{But you burnt the toast.}_

"So what if it's burnt? The burnt stuff's good for you."

_{I was told that it causes cancer.}_

"That's what they want you to believe."

About a week ago, a character named Shade forcefully separated me from my host. He then had the gall to curse Ryou in front of me. I had to watch him slowly change into a pathetic mutt. The first day, I noticed that his teeth were smaller and a bit sharp. I got sick of his complaints of pain and had knocked him out for the rest of his 'transformation'. I didn't do much aside from using the Shadows to do the deed. Now I had to hear him complain about burnt toast. I greeted my unwelcome _guests_ rudely, hoping that they would leave, but they pushed their way into the house.

"Is this how you've been treating Ryou," the friendship-preaching girl, Tea scolded me.

"I'll treat him how ever I please," I shot back. "He's _my_ host and therefore _my_ property."

Seeing Ryou as a mutt didn't even phase them. Tea went to the kitchen and Ryou followed her. "So if you're here, where's the runt," I stated bluntly.

"Don't think that I'll let you lay a finger on him, Thief," Atem growled.

Atem

_*Yami, what's going on?"_

I looked at the bundle in my arms and noticed that Yugi had awakened.

_**It is as we were told, Ryou has gone through what you have.**_

_**What smells good, Yami?*_

_**Tea made Ryou something since the Tomb-robber gave him nothing but burnt toast to eat.**_

_*Um, could you set me down? I'm getting too hot in here.*_

I unwrapped the jacket from Yugi and he crawled out of my lap and sat next to me. I didn't even see Bakura move, I just felt that Yugi was no longer next to me.

"So this mutt must be your Hikari runt," he mused, holding Yugi by the scruff. "He looks pathetic."

I was furious, "Set my aibou down, _**gently**_, before I send you to the farthest reaches of the Shadow Realm."

Ryou set Yugi on the floor. Once free, he ran into the kitchen.

Ryou

I saw a puppy run into the kitchen. The funny thing was that it looked a bit like me with black fur. Unfortunately, the kitchen floor was linoleum and the puppy couldn't find a way to stop before hitting the cupboards under the sink. I just sat there, not knowing what this new puppy was like. Tea knelt down by it, "Are you ok Yugi?"

Yugi? So Yugi and the Pharaoh had the same thing happen to them. I walked over to Yugi, who was shaking his head to clear it. He looked at me with his familiar amethyst eyes.

_{Yugi, are you ok?}_

_*Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Is that you Ryou?*_

_(Yes, it's me.}_

_*Wow, we look almost alike!*_

_{So I see. Are you hungry? Tea made more than enough eggs for the two of us and I really hate to waste such wonderful food.}_

_*Thank you, Ryou.*_

_{Don't mention it. I do have to apologize on behalf of Bakura. He's been in a mood since this Shade person cursed me.}_

_*Yami seems a bit upset, but he's handling this fairly well considering.*_

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, THIEF! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING OF YUGI LIKE THAT!"

_*Do I want to know what's going on?*_

_{Not really.}_

_*Ok. Wow, these eggs are good!*_

_{Couldn't agree with you more.}_

_*Is there anything to drink?*_

_{Bakura doesn't put anything down for me, but he never watches his teas. In fact he sometimes forgets that he already has one and makes another. He did this just today, so I'm quite sure that there's one by the couch on the table. I hope you don't mind.}_

_*At this point, not really. I haven't had anything to drink since Yami gave me some water this morning._

Yugi

Ryou and I headed to the abandoned drink, when I decided to do something else. I ran into Yami's leg. He looked at me. "Is something wrong, Yugi," he asked as he picked me up.

_*Sorry, but I'm thirsty, Yami. May I have some water?*_

"It's alright aibou," he replied. "I should have paid more attention to your needs."

While I was talking to Yami, Bakura noticed Ryou's attempt to get at his tea, "Don't you dare, hikari. That's my tea. I'll get you your water, and don't you dare get any ideas from the shrimp. I won't fall for them as easily as the Pharaoh."

Yami looked at Bakura, "You might want to reconsider how you treat Ryou in case the person responsible for this pulls some sort of stunt later."

"Fine, but I'm going to make sure that he pays when this is over," Bakura growled.

Yami got us separate bowls of water.

_*Thank you Yami.*_

_{Yes, thank you.}_

_*Ryou says thank you.*_

Yami nodded, "You're welcome my friends."

_{Yugi, could you let the Pharaoh know that you two are more than welcome to stay, at least until this is over?}_

_*Sure.* _I passed Ryou's message on to Yami.

"Thank you, Ryou," Yami said. "I'll stay to help you out. Just let Yugi know if you need anything and he can tell me."


End file.
